Lo Que Mi Alma Esconde ¿Pero Mi Corazón Anhela?
by alondrixcullen1498
Summary: ¿Cómo hacerme entender que el pasado se debe quedar en el pasado?. No porque hayan vuelto, significa que me tenga que poner a sus pies, tengo un trabajo, un marido y un hijo en camino, no hay espacio nuevamente para los Cullen, o ¿Si?
1. y otra vez tu

_Y Otra Vez Tú…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a mi Beta EmperatrizCullen, ya que sin ella no lo hubiera logrado!<strong>_

* * *

><p>El viento me revolvía los cabellos por más que me los trataba de acomodar, era un total e irremediable caso perdido... me permití cerrar los ojos por un momento... este lugar me traía tantos recuerdos... se parece tanto... suspire en mi mente, me encontraba sentada en un pequeño parque, era muy familiar, lleno de flores y juegos para los niños, tenía que acostumbrarme a ir a ese tipo de lugares por más que los ruidos que algunos niños ocasionan me tengan artúrica muy de repente, decidí recostarme todavía sin abrir los ojos... fue cuando lo sentí... una ráfaga de viento más fuerte que las anteriores, de inmediato me senté refunfuñando por el estúpido viento, sé que parezco una exagerada pero no puedo darme el gusto de pescar un resfriado así no más en estos momento críticos.<p>

Abrí los ojos después de haberme quitado el cabello de la cara por centésima vez detestaba tener que repetir las acciones una y otra vez me hacía sentir aburrida y detestaba estarlo como si alguien no le gustara, ahora mi cabello se me había enredado por completo genial justo lo que me faltaba, me encontré unas piernas de hombre enfundadas en unos jeans, por alguna extraña razón de inmediato me sentí nerviosa y con una presión en el pecho.

¿Podría ser…? ¡No! No sería más que una tontería pero…levante de a poco la mirada y mientras lo hacía lentamente, mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho eh irse corriendo hasta la otra parte del mundo, cerré los ojos con fuerza al darme cuenta de quien se trataba, pensé que ya había dejado atrás todo eso de las alucinaciones, pero parece que es algo de lo que no puedo escapar, talvez debería sacar hora con el psicólogo, de una vez por todas, ¿pero qué diría? ¿Que mi exnovio vampiro me dejo porque no le convenía en su mundo? Por su supuesto es muy creíble…

Suspiro mientras sacudo la cabeza, empecé a levantarme, sin hacer caso a lo que se suponía estaba frente mí, ignorar la esquizofrenia sería lo mejor espero tener el suficiente control para no tocarlo y verificar si es real, me agache para recoger mi celular y algunos escritos del trabajo, me levante con algo de dificultad y di un paso... cuando...

—¿Bella?— trague pesado.

Voltee a ver de quien era dueña de esa voz de campanillas y al voltearme, me encontré con unos pequeños pero sumamente fuertes brazos. No podía ser, esto debía ser algo nuevo

—Bella, te extrañe tanto —me separe con delicadeza pero firmemente, aunque muy en el fondo estaba llena de pánico pensé que mis alucinaciones solo eran de Edward no de Alice ella, jamás se encontraba ahí, debo de estar peor de lo que pensaba pero al sentir sus brazos abrazarme, la sentí real, ella es real, entiendo ahora que ella en verdad está aquí después de todo este tiempo no pude evitar que mis labios formasen una mueca, al parecer ella se dio cuenta ya que tenía un mirada de dolor. Pude apreciar que no era una alucinación y que esto estaba pasando realmente, enfrente mío, estaban los Cullen, tan o más imponentes como los recordaba, pero mi mirada y mi completa atención se centró en un solo miembro, sentía que su mirada me quemaba, era tan profunda, había toda una mezcla de sentimientos, que podía mas no quería descifrar, trague pesado. No estaba lista para esto, es más ¿por qué estarlo? En todo este tiempo no eh hecho nada más que me entre la idea en la cabeza de jamás los volvería a ver ¡nunca! Pero los planes cambian.

—Familia Cullen, tanto tiempo sin verlos, ¿cómo han estado?— De inercia lleve una mano a mi vientre. Grave error Swan.

A los Cullen no les paso desapercibido mi gesto, especialmente a él...

Aparte la mirada inmediatamente, era como si un magnetismo me atrajera para que mi centro de atención fuera solo el, sentí un pequeño movimiento en mi vientre, que hizo que sonriera a pesar del tenso momento, eso hizo que me distrajera de él, agache la mirada mientras me sobaba el vientre con ternura infinita, cuando la subí me encontré con un Edward mirando el lugar donde estaba posada mi mano, para luego mirarme directamente a los ojos. A pesar de todo lo que paso hace meses, conozco a Edward y sé que le es muy fácil darse cuenta de mi estado actual.

— ¿Tú? —dijo von la voz estrangulada

Antes de que pudiera contestar o tan siquiera decir algo, sentí unos cálidos brazos rodearme la cintura y un fuerte pecho en mi espalda, sentí unos tiernos besos mariposa a lo largo de mi cuello, voltee la cara, lo mire y sonreí tiernamente, le acaricie la mejilla derecha con la misma ternura, suspire y cerré los ojos tratando de evitar que los recuerdos invadieran mi mente.

Volví abrir los ojos cuando sentí una mano limpiar una lagrima que sin darme cuenta había derramado. Fije mi mirada en unos hermosos ojos celestes, me miraban con preocupación e infinita ternura, como quisiera poder…sacudí la cabeza tratando de olvidar esos infames pensamientos.

Sentía que todas las emociones me sobrepasaban, no entendía por que... después de tanto tiempo...

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Puse mi mano sobre la suya, haciendo que nuestros anillos se juntaran.

Oí un jadeo detrás de mí y Mark desvió su mirada preocupada de la mía hacia donde se encontraba mi pasado, luego volvió la mirada hacia mí, haciéndome preguntas silenciosas, me voltee hacia la familia Cullen y trate de sonreír. Aunque jamás se me ha dado bien engañar y menos con personas que tienen más de un siglo.

—Mark, te presento a la familia Cullen... Familia Cullen les presento a mi marido Mark Johnson.

Hice las presentaciones lo más rápido que pude. Queria salir de aquí y hacer de esto como que nunca paso.

—Un gusto en volver a verlos Familia Cullen —dijo con una sonrisa cordial pero al mismo tiempo confusa.

Sentí un apretón en mi mano, por parte de mi marido.

De pronto me olvide de toda la situación y lo único que había en mi mente era... una deliciosa hamburguesa con doble queso, una malteada de fresa con galleta oreo... oh... y una ricas aceitunas... mmmm...

Voltee a ver a mi marido con una mirada inocente, batiendo las pestañas, sin llegar a ser tonta y me colgué a su cuello.

—¿Cuánto nos quieres? —Pregunté.

Se me quedo viendo por un momento, él ya sabía lo que eso se significaba, para después echar la cabeza hacia atrás y empezar a reír enfrente de mí, ¡Lo pueden creer!

—Hijo de puta —Murmuré, de reojo pude ver la cara sorprendida de los integrantes—en especial la de Emmett—pero no les hice el más mínimo caso, yo estaba más ocupada tratando de conseguir mi comida.

Camine rotundamente hacia él, estire la mano y le di un jodido golpe en la cabeza, detuvo la risita y volteo a verme sorprendido mientras se agarraba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo muy tontamente.

¡Carajo! Sentía la sangre bullir muy lenta mente, quería descuartizarlo, como se le ocurre reírse de una mujer embarazada.

Oí una estruendosa risa detrás mío, la cual solo le podía pertenecer a una persona, Emmett, me volteé hacia ellos completamente sonrojada. Al parecer se les había pasado el shock.

—Fue un placer volver a verlos —Olvidando totalmente mis horribles cambios de humor use un tono entrecortado hacia ellos, no quería demostrar mis sentimientos, cuando de pronto sentí un mano tomar la mía, agache la mirada hacia ese punto en particular y me encontré con nuestras manos unidas y Mark me dio un apretón y con ese simple gesto me demostró...me recordó cuán importante era para nosotros.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flash Back<em>**

* * *

><p>Estaba en la biblioteca de la universidad, caminaba entre los pasillos hacia una sección en particular, cuando... me topé con la sección de romance, específicamente, clásicos, pero hubo un ejemplar el que me llamo completamente la atención, me detuve abruptamente, me acerque lentamente hacia él, lo tome con delicadeza y pase las yemas de mis dedos sobre el desgastado título, Cumbres Borrascosas, decía, lo abrace con fuerza, como si con ese pedacito de pasado me lo trajera de vuelta, empecé a sollozar quedito, me empezaron a temblar las piernas, tome aire lentamente tratando de recuperarme, pero eso no sucedió, si no es que lo empeoro, no supe en que momento me pegue hacia la pared que estaba de fondo, solo sentí cuando me deslice lentamente hasta llegar al suelo, junte mis piernas contra mi pecho y puse la cabeza encima del libro mientras sollozaba mucho más fuerte sin poder evitarlo.<p>

Era como si me estuvieran partiendo en dos, no sabía cómo hacer para dejar de sentir, solo, solo sabía en ese momento Lo. Que. Era el dolor, el más crudo dolor.

Sentí una mano posarse en mi mejilla y remover el cabello pegado en ella, levante la mirada, aun sollozando y mi cara llena de lágrimas, pero nada de eso importo, por que enfrente de mí, había una mirada azulada, completamente pura y con todas sus emociones reflejadas en ella, acerque mi mano inconcientente para alizar el ceño fruncido de su frente, pero al darme cuenta de lo que estuve a punto de hacer me detuve abruptamente, el desconocido, tomo mi mano que quedo en el aire y la puso sobre su mejilla y cerró los ojos, una pequeña lagrima se deslizo de su ojo derecho, la limpie con mi dedo pulgar, el abrió los ojos, volvió a tomar mi mano y le dio un pequeño apretón para después dirigirla hacia su boca y dejar un pequeño y dulce beso en ella.

—Una mujer tan linda, no debería de llorar y menos... por un hombre —Dijo, para después darme una hermosa sonrisa y presentarse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin de Flash Back<em>**

* * *

><p>Espero que le puedan dar una oportunidad a esta nueva locura...<p>

alondrixcullen1498


	2. Una Parte Mia, Una Parte Suya

_**Una Parte Mia, Una Parte Suya.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a<span> Emperatrizcullen<span> por ayudarme con esta nueva locura.**

* * *

><p>Cuando regrese al presente, me di cuenta de lo que ese simple apretón, me salvo de tantas cosas y me hizo que vivir otras, ese fue el verdadero comienzo de lo que yo creía que era mi sanación, dejando todo lo malo atrás, todos los recuerdo en el olvido.<p>

Creí que lo había logrado, pero como veía las cosas, el pasado siempre vuelve y si tenemos en cuenta mi suerte era más que obvio que mi felicidad no iba a durar tanto, decidí irme por la tangente con toda esta situación, pero es que era tan difícil.

Sentí la otra mano de mi marido, posarse en mi vientre, y tocándolo con absoluta veneración.

Volví a sentir que me rugía el estómago, mi marido se dio cuenta y se rio entre dientes, al ver mi mirada se detuvo y me dio un beso en el cuello, mientras murmuraba.

—Vamos a comer cielo, no quiero tenerlos muertos de hambre.

¡Al fin!

— ¿Muertos de hambre?, eso como va hacer, si Bella es solo una, por lo que mis ojitos ven —pensé que todos los Cullen ya se habían dado cuenta por mis inconscientes expresiones, no puedo decir que conozco a Emmett a la perfección pero me sorprendí demasiado de que sea tan distraído aun siendo un vampiro que es bueno en el combate, claro, no tanto como Jasper.

Iba a contestar pero Mark se me adelanto.

—Mi mujer está embarazada, vamos a ser padres —Dijo orgullosamente y con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa.

Emmett se empezó a carcajear más fuerte.

—Eddie, el tipo de aquí logro lo que tú por tus mojigateces, no —le palmo el hombro a Edward—además de que él le dio directo a la diana.

Me pareció oír a Edward emitir un gruñido pero no le preste demasiada atención ya que el cuerpo de mi marido detrás de mí se había tensado de repente, el comentario de Emmett fue demasiado lejos y no pude evitar sentirme ofendida también, las hormonas, voltee despacio para en centrarme con sus ojos ardiendo de furia, vi que me acariciaba el cabello.

—Más tarde —Susurre con nerviosismo, sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho y estaba completamente segura que los Cullen podían oírlo.

—Vamos a que coman —Repitió Mark seriamente antes de que pudiera contestar.

Rose la atizo un tremendo golpe en la nuca, Emmett se sobó mientras hacia un tierno puchero.

—Espera, ¿tú los conocías a ellos mucho antes que a mí no? —pregunto en susurro Mark, desgraciadamente para el los Cullen si podían escucharnos, maldito súper oído vampírico…

-Mmm, si amor, eso ya lo sabias —Dije con confusión.

—Entonces de ahí lo sacaste —Dijo con una carita tan tierna.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Lo de usarme de piñata cada vez que te enojas, y más desde que nos enteramos de que estamos embarazados —Dijo para después reírse a carcajadas,

Yo lo único que pude hacer fue sonrojarme completamente, de inmediato sentí sus brazos envolverse a mi alrededor, todavía con una risita baja, mientras me daba un delicado beso en el cuello.

Ese gesto me recordó tanto al que hacia... Mierda... Voltee a ver al interpelado de cabello cobrizo, y por primera vez le puse realmente atención, no había querido hacerlo, porque sabía que en el momento que me quedara prendada profundamente a sus ojos, me perdería en esos preciosos orbes dorados de los cuales en algún momento de mi adolescencia los ame con tanto ahínco y pasión.

Estuve a punto de agachar la mirada por la potente ola de dolor que me llego al momento de volver a ver sus ojos, había...Dios... Yo... No creo poder describirlo, tanto tormento, soledad, dolor, furia... Y un sentimiento más... Sabía cuál... Pero... Yo... No estaba lista para admitir, ese sentimiento que estaba al fondo de otros, pero ahí estaba.

Lo mire analizarme, era, como si, como si quisiera mirar a través de mi alma, me mordí el labio nerviosamente y le di una mirada soterrada, no me sentía capaz de seguir ahí en ese momento, las piernas me comenzaron a temblar, me recargue por completo al pecho de mi marido, haciendo que el sostuviera el peso de mi cuerpo, di un suspiro, alejando los ojos de su intensa mirada.

—Bells, amor... ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Mark al notar mis notables muecas.

—No sucede nada, es hora de irnos —Dije intentando que mi vos sonara medianamente estable, cosa que por dentro no estaba, lo tome de la mano con la intención de darme la media vuelta y jalarlo para irnos de una buena vez, y aparentar que este encuentro nunca sucedió y seguir con mi vida normal, bueno, medianamente normal.

—Bella hija, espera —Oí la voz de Esme llamarme, tuve que pararme, a ella no le podía decir que no, con todo ese amor maternal que procesa.

Voltee lentamente, y le di una sonrisa algo aguada, no quería tratarla mal, a ella no.

—Hija, nos gustaría invitarlos a comer a nuestra casa, claro si no es mucha molestia para ustedes —Mire de inmediato a mi marido rogando con la mirada que dijera que no, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta que había caído rendido en el encanto de Esme Cullen, suspire rendida, a ver cómo me iba.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema, pero preferiría que fuera en nuestra casa- Dije, rogando internamente por que dijeran que no, pero pues como siempre, la suerte no estuvo de mi lado. Esto era definitivamente peor, no quería que conocieran nada de mí, los Cullen son muy observativos cualquier cosa que se encuentre en la casa sería una pista más sobre mí, no quiero eso, solo quiero que vuelvan a salir de mi vida como lo hicieron otra vez ¿Por qué vuelven a atormentarme? ¿Para irse?

—Claro —Dijo Alice, brincando de alegría, tal y como la conocí hace tanto tiempo.

Apreté la mano de mi marido con más fuerza, y le di una mirada significativa y una pequeña sonrisa, caminamos hacia el auto, todavía abrazados, con su mano desocupada quito el seguro del auto, mientras que caminábamos al lado del copiloto y me abría la puerta, al momento en el que iba a entrar, me tomo del brazo, me dio un beso en la frente, me acaricio con ternura la mejilla con su dedo índice. Me dio mi sonrisa predilecta, sin poder evitarlo me sonroje como una colegiala y me mordí el labio inferior, vi que tenía intención de besarme, por casualidad mire sobre su hombro y me encontré con unos obres dorados, me tense de inmediato, Mark lo noto, ya que de repente dejo de inclinar su cabeza hacia mí.

— ¿Que sucede? —pregunto mientras intentaba acariciarme la mejilla, me hice para atrás por instinto, para que olvidara lo que acababa de pasar le di una sonrisa coqueta y una mirada llena de promesas, la cual normalmente cumpliría con todo gusto, ahora ya no estaba muy segura de eso. Subí al auto y Mark cerró la puerta, y camino hacia el lado de conductor, arranco el auto, cuando oímos un pequeño repiquete en la ventana de Mark, el bajo el vidrio y nos encontramos con Alice.

— ¿Podemos irnos en la parte trasera?... Es que no alcanza el espacio para todos nosotros, hizo esa mierda con los ojos y tenía a mi marido.

¿Pero que se creía?

—Claro.

No necesito más y se subió, en ningún momento voltee haberla cuando se subió, decidí hacer como si nada hubiese pasado y me recosté con los ojos cerrados en mi asiento.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, Mark estaba estacionando el auto, me prepare para abrir la puerta inmediatamente; me encontré con que ya estaba abierta, me levante para salir del auto, eso hizo que quedara más cerca de quien me abrió la puerta no necesitaba levantar la mirada a esos preciosos ojos dorados, sentía la frescura que emanaba... Su olor... Dios su maldito olor, el cual por durante tantos años llore desconsoladamente añorándolo, levante la vista sobre su hombro y me encontré a Mark, estaba parado en la vereda enfrente de nosotros, con los brazos entrecruzados, al parecer no le gustaba mi acercamiento hacia Edward, no lo culpo, eche un suspiro y decidí que ya era momento de salir de mi aturdimiento, me escabullí de esa jaula que si me quedaba unos segundos más, me llevaría hacer cosas que en un futuro me arrepentiría.

Camine hacia dentro de la casa con mi marido y los Cullen a mi espalda, iba a sacar las llaves de la casa cuando Mark me paso las suyas para abrirla, le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras abría las puertas de mi hogar que esperaba ser juzgado, por una duende de la moda.

Camine directo hacia la cocina, me moría de hambre, decidí que no me complicaría en lo más mínimo y haría hamburguesas, tejía hambre y flojera, así que si Mark querría otra cosa, pues para eso Dios lo hizo con dos manitas, con mi nueva resolución empecé a sacar las cosa que necesitaría del refri, sentí la presencia de los Cullen tras mío, los ignore, me moría demasiado de hambre como para preocuparme de esas cosas.

Camine hacia el estéreo que Mark tenia, según decía que con la música cocinaba mejor, a mi realmente no me incomodaba mientras que no me estorbara a la hora de cocinar, prendí la radio, estaba sonando fix you de cold play, la empecé a tararear sin darme cuenta del significado que tendría para mí en un futuro no muy lejano, la apague cuando sentí dos brazos envolverse alrededor mío, sin tomarle la mayor importancia, me voltee con el cuchillo en la mano con el cual estaba partiendo la lechuga, y me hice un poco para atrás, por alguna razón me sentía incomoda con las muestras de afecto frente a los Cullen.

—Dale vuelta a la carne —Después de decir eso seguí cortando los vegetales necesarios, cuando los tuve listos los puse en un traste para cuando los necesitara, me recargué en la barra, quedando mi vista hacia los Cullen que estaban sentados en el desayunador, sin poder evitarlo les di una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente la borre.

—Bells ¿porque solo tres hamburguesas? —Pregunto el inteligente de mi marido.

—La familia Cullen mientras te estabas cambiando comieron algo de fruta y con eso se llenaron —Dije de manera indiferente y encogiéndome de hombros para hacer mayor énfasis.

Sé que esto está en contra de los votos sobre la sinceridad absoluta, pero no podría arriesgarme, sé que en el fondo lo hago por los Cullen, pero también por mí, si revelaba lo que ellos son lo más probable es que pierda a mi marido definitivamente. No me gusta mentir y menos a Mark que siento que aunque no creía se merece saberlo.

Prepare la comida, dos hamburguesas tal y como le gustaba y una para mí, las iba a poner en el desayunar pero él se me adelanto y los llevo, mientras sacaba la bebida.

Los Cullen tuvieron la cortesía de hacernos algo de espacio en el desayunador, me senté y de inmediato comencé a comer, ni siquiera espere a Mar.

— ¿Rico? —Oí que me preguntaron, yo solo pude asentir, estaba demasiado ocupada en devorar mi comida, luego que termine por fin levante la mirada para encontrarme a mi marido ofreciéndome una enorme rebanada de pastel de chocolate con oreo, mmm, eso me llamaba, Dios!, pues cuanto engordare para el final del primer trimestre si sigo así, casi le arrebate el plato y empecé a comer un poco más lentamente, disfrutando completamente cada bocado.

Cuando termine me recargue contra el respaldo de la silla, y me empecé a sobar el vientre lánguidamente pero sin dejar la ternura atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!<strong>

**alondrixcullen1498.**


	3. Acercamientos Inesperados

**Acercamientos inesperados**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a mi Beta Emperatrizcullen<strong>

* * *

><p>Voltee a ver a mi marido y lo encontré viéndome con la boca abierta.<p>

— ¿Que? —Pregunte, acaso tenia monos en la cara, me toque la cara tratando de averiguar qué era lo que lo tenía tan sorprendido.

Ahí fue cuando oí una risa estruendosa junto con una de campanillas burlarse de mí.

—Con un carajo, vieron eso, pensé que hasta sus dedos se los iba a devorar, como mierda cupo tantas cosas en ese pequeño cuerpo.

—Lo sé, se comió DOS hamburguesas, al paso en el que va ya no le quedaran ni los zapatos- Dijo Alice, para después de ponerse seria, quien sabe, que pensamiento se le habrá venido a la mente.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de agua sin poder evitarlo y agache la cabeza, sentía que los labios me temblaban, hasta que ocurrió, un rio de lágrimas saliendo de mí, sentí unos brazos envolverse alrededor mío.

—Shh, tranquila cielo, está bien bebé —Decía mientras me arrullaba contra su pecho.

¿Que estoy haciendo?, en que parte de mi vida llegue a este lugar, que es lo que me atrajo a este momento, levante la mirada hacia los Cullen y me encontré con una preciosa mirada dorada, que según me dijeron en el pasado fue de algún tipo de color esmeraldino, pudimos haber vivido tanto, todo lo que soy, lo que hago, lo que tengo, pudo haber sido de él, pero de una maldita ves tengo que darme cuenta que ya no hay un nosotros, tengo que hacerme entender, teniéndolos así, enfrente mío, me traía tantos recuerdos, lloraba, sí, pero no solo por las hormonas causadas por el embarazo, sino por la inocencia perdida del primer amor.

Aun todavía en el pecho de Mark, suspire y lo abrace todavía más fuerte, en ese momento como en muchos otros me di cuenta que él y nuestro hijo era lo único por lo que realmente tenía que luchar, ¿que tenía aparte de un buen trabajo?, de una buena condición social, eso ¿que importaba?, debía de dejarme de puras estupideces de niña tonta e inmadura, con sueños de los que serían imposibles realizar, pero, Dios, teniéndolos frente a mí, causaron que mis demonios, que mis fantasmas volvieran de donde según yo los tenia enterrados, pero como el refrán siempre dice, "_El pasado siempre vuelve_" y mucho más teniendo en cuenta mi suerte.

Me aleje despacio de Mark no queriendo que pensara que llore por alguna otra cosa, que no fueran las estúpidas hormonas, pero, puedo decir que las aguantare con mucho gusto, si eso quiere decir que mi bebito nazca saludablemente, sé que lo que he comido es una exageración pero tenía hambre además de que estaba totalmente nerviosa y no sabía ni que hacer para calmar por un solo momento aunque sea mis jodidos nervios.

Le di una sonrisa algo acuosa, y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió para distraerlo.

—Se me antoja jugo de limón con sal —Dije, Mark solo se empezó a reír contra mí, me alegre de que por lo menos el fuera feliz.

—Tengo sueño murmure como niña chiquita contra su cuello- Solo sentí cuando me cargo en volandas, chille como loca.

— ¿Pero que...? —Al minuto después ya estaba subiendo conmigo las escaleras, agradezco infinitivamente que tenga una buena condición física, me relaje contra sus brazos y pase los míos alrededor de su cuello.

Mire sobre su hombro y me lleve una enorme sorpresa cuando me encontré a TODOS los integrantes de la familia Cullen subiendo las escaleras detrás de nosotros, mire a marido esperando algunas respuestas de su parte, al llegar al final de las escaleras, el solo se encogió de hombros.

—Me preguntaron si podían conocer la casa, no pensé que hubiera problema- Me dijo en el oído, tratando de ser discreto, pero lo que mi querido maridito obviamente no sabía , es que lo podían escuchar desde muy pero muy lejos.

Me llevo hacia nuestra habitación y me acostó con ternura, pero yo lo jale hacia mí por el cuello, haciendo que casi cayera encima de mí, él se volteó antes de aplastarme y cayó a mi lado, me miro con ojos malignos, me aleje inmediatamente de un salto lejos de la cama, corrí mientras chillaba fuertemente, me puse detrás del primer cuerpo helado que encontré, me pegue a la espalda de ese cuerpo, olía muy rico... Casi como...

Levante la mirada para encontrarme con un hermoso y brillante cabello color bronce y una ancha espalda, lo sentía tenso contra mí, ¡Mierda!, no me esperaba esto, pero por alguna razón no podía- ni quería- moverme, pase una mano por su columna de manera casi inexistente y por pura inercia, vi en cámara lenta como se estremeció por mi toque, creo que ahí fue donde me di cuenta que ESTO, realmente estaba pasando y no era uno de esos insulsos sueños, al momento en el que vi que se empezaba a voltear, quite la mano como si su solo toque me quemara, di un paso hacia atrás sacudiendo la cabeza.

Mire hacia mi marido, no se encontraba donde lo había dejado, si no que Alice y Esme Gracias ¡A Dios! Lo habían distraído para que no notara el intercambio, trate de portarme indiferente, me erguí y quise pasar por su lado para llegar a Mark, cuando apenas pase, casi rozando su hombro, imagine que ya había ganado la partida, pero ¿Cuando han visto que la suerte este de mi lado?

Sentí que una poderosa y helada mano me tomaba del brazo suavemente, sin si quiera darme cuenta, mi respiración se hizo más pesada y empecé a temblar, pero trate de no demostrarlo, subí la mirada lentamente hacia su rostro.

Lo que vi hizo que se me parara el corazón, era El, yo... Es que... Realmente era el, subí mi mano temblorosa hacia su mejilla, no podía dejar de observar esos obres, que este momento estaban negros como el carbón, de mis ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas, el llevo su mano a mi cara para intentar limpiarlas, yo me encogí como si hubiera recibido un doloroso y fuerte golpe, bajo la mano de inmediato, me miro con tanto dolor, que eso solo hizo que más lagrimas mojaran mi rostro

—Bells —oí a _MI _marido llamarme desde el otro cuarto más específicamente del estudio.

Camine hacia allí tratando de evitar a toda costa cualquier, otro tipo de contacto.

-¿Qué sucede?

—Me acaban hablar del trabajo, me necesitan, urgentemente, no sé cuánto vaya a tardar— Dijo.

Se acercó a mí.

—Amor, te amo, sabes que no soy un ingenuo y que mucho antes de ser tu pareja, soy tu amigo, puedes contarme lo que quieras-Me tomo la cara con ternura mientras me daba un beso en la frente—Lo único que yo quiero es_ tu_ felicidad—Dijo en un suspiro.

Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas nuevamente-¿qué hice para merecerme este hombre?- se alejó, tomo mi mano y le dio un pequeño pero significativo apretón, y me limpió una lagrima furtiva con su dedo pulgar.

—Una mujer tan linda, no debería de llorar... Y menos por un hombre- Repitió las mismas palabras que me dijo en el pasado- específicamente hace 5 años, específicamente 6 meses después de _su_ partida…- cuando nos conocimos, ese día en la biblioteca, quien iba a pensar que a partir de ahí mi vida cambiaría por completo.

— ¿A qué hora vas a regresar? —Pregunte mientras lo veía acariciar mi vientre con ternura, parece que lo distraje de su tarea ya que dejo de hacerlo, pero antes de si quiera de volver a repetir la pregunta, se arrodillo enfrente mío mientras envolvía sus brazos en mis caderas.

—Cuida a mami, corazón, papá va a tener que salir, tu eres la que está a cargo cariño —Le dio un tierno beso a mi estómago, para después levantarse y contestarme.

—Espero poder llegar antes de la media noche, pero si no es así, no me esperes, cielo, no quiero que te desveles por mi culpa... Quien me mando querer ser doctor —Dijo mientras se burlaba de sí mismo, agarró su maletín y empezó a caminar escaleras abajo, camine algo decaída hacia mi habitación.

Me encontré con casi todo el clan ahí, a excepción de Carlisle.

—Hija creo que tu marido y el mío iban hacia el mismo lado —Dijo con una risita.

Le una media sonrisa

Hija creo que tu marido y el mío iban hacia el mismo lado- Dijo con una risita.

-¿Carlisle trabaja en el mismo hospital? Mark no me comento nada- Mark comenzó a trabajar ahí antes de lo previsto, ya que su padre decidió adelantar su jubilación para irse de segunda luna de miel por todo el mundo- mi marido tuvo que tomar su lugar como director del hospital.

-Se suponía que iba a iniciar mañana pero hubo una emergencia y lo llamaron para que fuera antes.

Le di una media sonrisa, camine hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua, al voltearme me volví encontrar a los chicos ahí.

- Bella, queremos explicarte como fueron las cosas.

- Belly bells, no fue mi culpa, fue del amargado.

Sentía que todos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

- Basta, yo... En este momento no estoy preparada, ni lista para lo que ustedes tienen que decir y sinceramente no sé si algún día lo este.

Cuando termine de hablar todos estaban callados.

- Entendemos tu postura completamente, y cuando estés lista para hablar solo tienes que llamarnos - Me entrego una tarjeta y me abrazo fuertemente, me derretí literalmente en sus brazos, no le podía negar nada a Esme con todo ese amor que profesaba, la abrace más todavía fuerte de vuelta.

Nos alejamos despacio, vi que les dio una mirada a los chicos, los acompañe hacia la puerta, cuando sentí que era alzada en unos enormes brazos mientras me daba vueltas.

- ¡BAJALÁ!- Oí que aquella vos le gritaba a su hermano.

- Es que no te das cuenta que la puedes lastimar, aprende a ser más cuidadoso cuando se trata de ella- Dijo, causando inmediatamente que Emmett me bajara inmediatamente.

-En un momento vengo, voy por un vaso de agua- Camine hacia la cocina y me recargue contra la barra… hacía mucho tiempo desde que me mareaba así

Después de que se me pasara por completo el mareo iba a salir de la cocina cuando…

_- ¿Cuidadoso?... Cuidadoso de qué manera, de la misma como tú la tratabas, por lo mismo que tú la perdiste, date cuenta hermano, ella- Dijo- Tiene una vida, Una puta vida, a la que tú la obligaste, la orillaste a tomar- Con cada palabra que decía, era algo completamente aterrador, nunca me imaginé llegar a ver a Emmett así siendo que siempre, era muy carismático- Querías que tuviera una vida como cualquier otro humano ¿no?, ¡listo! La tiene, no tienes ni un jodido derecho en opinar en lo que es bueno o es malo para ella, nos hiciste alejarnos, ahora atente a las consecuencias._

_Oí un profundo silencio…_

_- Sabemos que estas ahí bella, no hay necesidad de esconderse._

Camine fuera de la cocina y lo vi acercarse a mí, yo lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de parar en par -Espero hermanita, que nos des la oportunidad de acercarnos a ti y a tu pequeño renacuajito que tienes en la panza- Dijo para después darme, una hermosa sonrisa y salir por la puerta de mi casa junto con su mujer que para agrandar mi sorpresa me dio una ¿tímida? sonrisa.

- Te quiero, que eso te quede claro, estoy segura que en un futuro todo se arreglara, estaremos esperando ansiosamente por tu llamado- Dijo Alice mientras me daba un tierno abrazo y se iba junto con Jasper que solo me dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

Cerré la puerta inmediatamente después de que todos se fueron, recargue la cabeza contra la puerta, me aleje y camine hacia mi habitación pero antes de eso, pase por la puerta destinada para el bebé, me sobe la pancita con ternura, tratando de que mi bebito sintiera todo el amor que le profesaba, mire hacia la ventana, la luna estaba en su punto más alto, sonreí inconsciente mente al sentir un pequeño movimiento dentro mío.

Sentí frío en mi espalda como si... Voltee inmediatamente… no había nadie.

- Cada vez te estas volviendo más loca, Bella- Me dije a mi misma.

Me fui a mi habitación esperando encontrar algo de paz… _como si es__o fuera posible._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, espero haber respondido algunas de sus dudas acerca del tiempo…<strong>

**Gracias!**

**alondrixcullen1498.**


	4. Solo una cosa es segura

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía**

* * *

><p>Edward Pov<p>

Se puede ser más estúpido de lo que soy, de lo que fui, de lo que sigo siendo y por qué no… de lo que seré.

Eh estado sobreviviendo día con día una maldita agonía que no se la desearía ni al mismísimo diablo, los sentimientos son algo que quedan impregnados para siempre, para todo la eternidad, cuando se trata de un vampiro, pero, ¿Cómo hacer que desaparezcan?... ¿Yo quería olvidarlos?... No, claro que no… En mi muerta existencia desearía olvidar ni cambiar los momentos que en algún recóndito lugar del tiempo viví... con mi hermosa Bella.

En mi mente, no podía dejar de repetirse una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, cuando sus cálidos ojos se llenaron poco a poco de lágrimas, por mi causa, entendiendo cada una de mis palabras plantando así la semilla de la desconfianza, pero como pudo creerme después de todo el amor que le profesaba, de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos.

¿Cómo puedo arrancarme este frío corazón que no sirve para nada más que sentir dolor? ¿Cómo puedo seguir sobreviviendo por más tiempo?... Porque realmente, lo único que me mantenía cuerdo eran mis recuerdos, los cuales los atesoraba con toda posesión, con el amor que siento hacia ella…. Solamente ella,

Hasta hace un par de años regrese con mi familia. Desde que deje a mi bella, no podía estar cerca de nadie más durante todo ese tiempo fuimos solamente mi dolor y yo.

Pero regrese con ellos gracias a la insistencia de Esme, mi madre. Como negarle algo, después de todo el dolor que les cause.

Una de esas tardes Alice nos obligó ir a un parque, sabía que tramaba algo, no me dejaba leerle la mente, pero realmente para mí no tenía demasiada importancia así que no hice ninguna pregunta, solamente la deje ser.

Al momento de llegar, inmediatamente sentí un olor, no cualquiera, si no, el de ella, el de… mi Bella.

Corrí lo más rápido posible que podía para los ojos humanos, y... La vi... Tan hermosa... tan... Tan ella.

Nunca la vi más preciosa que en ese momento, el viento le volaba los cabellos haciéndola parecer un ángel, un hermoso ángel.

Estuve un momento viéndola, apreciándola como un loco necesitado, lentamente levanto la vista y paso algo sorprendente… nos vio, fue como si mi muerto corazón volviera a la vida, era como una alucinación como las que tantas veces en la soledad, cuando me mataba de hambre con el solo hecho de no querer... recordar, sus ojos, sus labios, su... Su todo.

Hubo un momento en el que se tocó el vientre como nunca antes la vi hacerlo, se veía resplandeciente, por no decir menos.

Pude ver como esos pozos de chocolate derretido resplandecían de una manera... Simplemente Divina.

Era como si estuviera presenciando algo sumamente íntimo, algo de lo que yo ya no tenía derecho de presenciar.

Hasta que lo entendí... Oh Dios Mío… Todo se detuvo para mí, no había nada ni nadie más que ella y… su mano posada en su vientre.

Cuando levanto la cabeza, pude apreciar una preciosa sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Tú?...-Deje la pregunta al aire.

No podía ser, siempre supe que un monstruo como yo, tenía que sufrir, tenía que pagar por cada uno de sus pecados pagándolos con...La eternidad, por ende el peor castigo... la soledad.

Quería decir tantas cosas, quería ponerme de rodillas ante ella, a pesar de que nunca la busque, intente estar alejado de mi amor, de mi pequeña Bella.

La única que ha logrado hacer que mi corazón volviera a la vida con tan solo unos microsegundos.

Cuando pensé que podía volver a tener la maravillosa oportunidad de oír su voz... Otra vez...

Pero que ingenuos e insulsos pueden llegar a ser mis anhelos.

Sentí que todo el jodido mundo se me venía encima, un hombre esta... Dios... ¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto?... Estaba abrazando a MI mujer, a mi sueño... A…mí... Todo.

Estaba completamente segado por el dolor, sentía que en cualquier momento caeria de rodillas.

¿Por qué la tuve que ver precisamente en esta situación? Duele demasiado... tanto… Tal vez si diera media vuelta en este preciso momento, me olvidaría... Nos volviera a olvidar.

Volví mis ojos hacia ella que por unos segundos los había alejado de su luz, tenía que memorizar por ultima ves esos hermosos luceros, me iba a ir, no le podía hacer esto, pero... Ohh... Ahora si me pareció oír mi corazón desmoronarse y caer en pedazos.

Me encontré con la peor escena que alguna vez tan siquiera pude haber imaginado.

Ese hombre, ese... Además de estar abrazando a mi Bella, la estaba besando en el cuello... Tal y como yo lo hacía... Era insoportable, pero eso no fue lo más doloroso... No... Lo más doloroso fue cuando, ella le dio una sonrisa... Mi sonrisa.

Esto no debería de estar sucediendo, algo brillo al momento en el que juntaron las manos...-solté un jadeo involuntario- No...No, no.

A partir de ahí- a pesar de ser vampiro- todo fue muy borroso, tanto así que ni si quiera oía los pensamientos de nadie, solo éramos -nuevamente- mi dolor y yo.

Salí de mi aturdimiento cuando oí a mi princesa aceptar la propuesta de ir a _comer_ a su casa.

Corrí a pasa humano, no me podía volver a separar de ella... Ya no...

Sentía a mi familia detrás de mí, pero a para mis ojos solo podían enfocar a mi niña

Al momento en el que mi bella se iba a subir al auto _ese _intento de ser humano, se acercó demasiado ella -instintivamente cerré las manos en puños- Sentí una pequeña mano deshacer uno, pero no le tome la menor importancia.

El tiempo se detuvo al momento en el que me di cuenta de las intenciones de ese hombre.

Di un paso dispuesto a todo...

-Espera... Por favor- dijo Alice, causando que me detuviera, pero sin perderlos de vista.

Vi con inmenso alivio como ella lo evito y se metió al coche, no quise tomar demasiado enserio las palabras dichas en esa conversación, más que nada, por el bien de mi salud mental.

Fui arrastrado por Alice hacia ellos, se acercó a la ventanilla del "Joven" logrando como siempre lo que quiere.

Nos subimos a la parte trasera del auto.

De inmediato mi garganta empezó arder y sentí el veneno llenar por completo mi boca.

El dolor, el dulce dolor, era un alivio sentirlo nuevamente inundarme.

Tanto tiempo alejado de ella, tanto sufrimiento para terminar de esta manera, sentado en la parte trasera del auto de mi amada con la _gloriosa _compañía de su marido, el cual se estaba buscando por completo una muerte lenta y dolorosa, por los pensamientos inapropiados que pasaban por su mente.

Hubo uno en especial el que me dejo completamente tenso, más que un pensamiento era un recuerdo.

.

_._

_**~ Mark´s Flashback~**_

_Estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la biblioteca de la universidad, cuando de pronto levanto la vista y se encontró con unos hermosos pero tristes ojos mirar hacia la nada, volteo sobre su hombro para verificar que era lo que miraba, y se encontró justamente con eso, con la nada, vio que la hermosa castaña sacudía la cabeza cono si tratara de alejar algo de su mente._

Quiso acudir a ella y borrar ese ceño fruncido y alejar esa tristeza implantada en sus preciosos ojos.

Entonces... La vio levantarse, parecía que hacia todo por inercia, como si su cuerpo estuviera programado para hacer las cosas.

Suspiro, mientras la veía salir por la puerta de la biblioteca.

Se sentía raro, tenía una enorme curiosidad por conocer a esa mucha de ojos tristes, quería poder borrar su tristeza.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos...

¿Cómo podía pensar así de una persona que ni siquiera conocía?

¿Por qué sentía su corazón retumbar contra su pecho?

Ansiaba volver a verla, se paró sumamente rápido, muchas cabezas voltearon a verlo cuando recogió sus cosas y corrió hacia la salida.

Pero... No... Estaba vacío, sin ningún rastro de la maravillosa castaña.

Talvez algún día la volvería a ver, tal vez no, pero si sucedía lo primero, haría hasta lo que no estuviera en sus manos, para hacerla sonreír y poner un hermoso brillo de felicidad en sus orbes chocolates.

_**~Fin de Flashback~**_

.

.

No sabía realmente como sentirme, eran demasiadas emociones las que estaban en juego, el auto se detuvo, me apresure a bajar, le abrí la puerta... La tenía tan cerca... Unos cuantos centímetros y...

Ella se alejó, parecía que eso era lo único que le provocaba... Repulsa.

Era doloroso estar en lo que era su hogar, uno que había formado con otra persona, toda la casa tenía su toque, tenía su calidez.

Entre a su casa junto con su familia, hubo una cosa que llamo mi atención por completo... Era... Era su... Su foto de bodas... No había palabras para definir todo lo que estaba sintiendo...

Simplemente no existían, de repente sentí una pequeña onda de paz atravesar mi cuerpo, busque con la mirada a Jasper, me estaba viendo con dolor, él se seguía culpando de mis propios errores, sacudí la cabeza dándole a entender por milésima ves que no era su culpa, pero como siempre... No me creyó.

Me acerque más a la pared en donde estaba el retrato colgado, acerque la mano hacia su cara... Lo que reflejaban sus ojos no era más ni menos que un hermoso brillo, el cual, estaba seguro, que al momento de nuestra partida contribuyo a quitárselo... Pero es que... Esa sonrisa... No era la que yo recordaba... Esta era... Diferente.

Había algo, no sé qué, que no me convencía de esa sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos, algo que... Que yo sabía perfectamente que era, en el fondo de mí, pero siendo el cobarde que era no lo quería reconocer...

Estuve tan metido en mis pensamientos, que lo único que hacía era seguir a mi familia hacia donde ellos iban.

Era tan hermosa... Estaba completamente deslumbrado por su belleza ni siquiera verla atiborrarse de comida hacia palidecer su belleza... Al contrario... La alzaba, la hacía una mujer... Una mujer real... Una mujer... Que pudo haber sido mía... Pero... Es de otro.

Sentía mi pecho doler como nunca al ver las interacciones que tenía con su maridito, tenía que admitirlo... El... Él era mejor que yo para darle una vida estable, feliz siendo humana, tal y como correspondía... Algo que yo nunca podría darle... Una familia.

Dios... Pero sentir su cálido cuerpo tan cerca mío, me daban unas ganas de agarrarla y llevármela a un lugar muy lejos de aquí, por su bebe no habría ningún problema lo criaría como mío, lo consentiría y lo educaría con el mayor amor posible, por el simple hecho de ser hijo de mi amada.

Lo único que evitaba que hiciera todas esas cosas era, como siempre, mi naturaleza, como podría condenarla a vivir con un monstruo como yo.

Quería estrecharla contra mí, abrazarla, besarla... Amarla... Pero eso no seria posible, hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca.

Una ironía más del destino, su marido... Era doctor... No podía evitar pensar que él tenía... tenía… todo lo que yo hubiera deseado tener... Una familia con la mujer que amo, un hijo fruto del amor, y un trabajo que he soñado desempañar por demasiadas décadas, era muy difícil no sentir envidia por ese ser humano... Cuando él tenía todo y más de lo que en algún momento me haya permitido soñar...

Emmett tenía toda la razón, pero era muy difícil aceptarlo...

No podía, no quería volver alejarme de ella, aun en contra de la voluntad de ellos, me quede, claro está, sin que ella supiese, la vi entre las sombras, la veía removerse contra el colchón, su sueño era ligero, era como si supiese que yo estaba, como en el pasado, protegiéndola de todos, incluso de mí mismo...

Hubo un momento de la noche en donde ella se sentó de golpe en su cama, con la respiración agitada, y volteo exactamente hacia la esquina de su habitación de donde yo me encontraba... Me pegue más hacia una de mis inseparables compañeras, la oscuridad... Esperando que mi hermosa Bella no me descubriera y pudiera velar sus sueños protegiéndola de cualquier mal.

Como una hora después, cuando ya estaba en un profundo sueño, me acerque con cautela hacia ella, se veía tan hermosa, tan pacifica, acerque mi mano lentamente hacia ella y le acaricie con el más leve de los roces su mejilla, se volteó, pensé que la había despertado, pero lo único que sucedió fue que se acercó más a mí.

-Edward- oí que exhalo con una preciosa sonrisa plasmada en su perfecto rostro.

Mi muerto corazón, parecía como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho... Esto era como el principio...

Como la primera noche en la que me quede a velar sus sueños en su antigua habitación.

En algunas cosas el pasado parecía volver a repetirse, con algunas excepciones claro está, ¿Sería capaz, esta vez, de tomar el camino correcto?... ¿O lo echaría todo a perder, de nuevo, por no ser lo que ella necesitaba?

Lo único claro que veía en este momento y de lo que estaba completamente seguro, es… que la amo, la amé, y la amaré, hasta el fin de mis días.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no esta beteado, cuando lo este lo vuelvo a subir...<p> 


End file.
